Michishige Sayumi
Michishige Sayumi '(道重さゆみ, born July 13, 1989 in Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan) is a 6th generation member and the eighth and current leader of Morning Musume & Hello! Project . When Michishige passed the audition to join Morning Musume, Tsunku wrote in a comment about her that her singing is weak. After the audition, Michishige had taken voice lessons to improve her singing, but even she admits that her own singing is still bad. She portrays an extremely narcissistic image of herself in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member in Morning Musume and saying that her cuteness overwhelms her bad singing voice. In one of the of the skits known as Hello! Morning Theatre on their variety show, Hello! Morning, she is best known as playing a character known as “Ichiban Kawaii” (the cutest). “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace) is a phrase which Michishige uses to identify herself. While saying “Usa-chan Peace” she holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes next to her ears. Biography thumb|220px|Michishige Sayumi, June 2011 2003 Michishige Sayumi joined Morning Musume in 2003 along with Kamei Eri, Fujimoto Miki and Tanaka Reina, which all made their debuts with Morning Musume in the group’s nineteenth single, Shabondama. During the spring she, along with the rest of the 6th generation members, made her first concert appearance on the ''Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" during Kei Yasuda's graduation. Towards the end of 2003 Michishige began appearing in the show Revelations of M ''(Mの黙示録, M no Mokushiroku), as a regular with ex-Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuuko. 2005 Since 2005 she was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu. Later, she admitted that she hated being Kusumi's mentor because Kusumi had to be taught everything. Michishige also said that she took out her frustration by plucking out her eyebrows. 2006 In October, she currently started hosting her own half-hour radio show, “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace,” on ''CBC Radio every Tuesday at 11:30 PM. 2007 On June 9, 2007, Michishige began co-hosting the Young Town radio show as a result of Fujimoto Miki's Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. 2009 Starting 2009, she’s appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members, usually with Yaguchi Mari. In summer 2009 she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rating shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV”. A TV Guide article from August 2008 praised her sharp tongue. Michishige has started using her sharp tongue since sometime ago, particularly in her radio show, where on certain episodes she comments on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi”. It was revealed on July 2009 that Michishige would form part of Zoku v-u-den along with Junjun and Sugaya Risako. 2010 In Febuary, Michishige officially opened up a Gree blog. In March, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai and Michishige were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show "Aimai na!". Michishige confirmed that she was going to be a regular on that show on her blog and an Up- Front staff member's Tweet mentioned that Yaguchi and Satoda will be on it as well. The official site for the Momusu Rokkies (Morning Musume 6th Generation) event titled "Morning Musume Presents Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Premium Summer Dinner Show" at Prince Hotel in Shinigawa has been opened. The following shows being at 8/14 Shinigawa Prince Hotel (Tokyo) at 16:00 / 20:30 and 8/21 Rihga Royal Hotel (Osaka) at 14:00 / 19:00. 2011 It was annouced that Michishige would be the voice for "Haro" for the MMO game Dragon Nest. Along with 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, Michishige hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On January 02, 2012 it was announced that 5th Generation Member Niigaki Risa would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. As Michishige was the second oldest in Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the time, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed down to Michishige after the graduation of Niigaki on May 19, 2012. Profile *'''Name: Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Nickname': Sayumin (さゆみん), Sayu (さゆ), Shige-san (しげさん), Oyakata (親方; Master) *'Birth Date: '''July 13, 1989 (age 23) *'Birthplace:' Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 9 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' '''Pink' *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Snake *'Western Zodiac: Cancer *'''Hobbies: Collecting things (hair ties, stickers, collectible toys, erasers, etc.), talking *'Special skill:' Braiding, Y-balance, math *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Favorite sports:' Tennis *'Favorite artists: '''BeForU *'Inspirational people: Ogura Yuko (Michishige has stated she thinks Yuko looks like herself) *'Disliked inspirational people: '''None *'Favorite movie: Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro *'Favorite flowers:' Red freesias *'Favorite word:' "Thank you", "Left-right symmetry" *'Motto:' Never refuse a gift *'Favorite Animal:' Cats (Retitled to Hello!Kitty) *'Favorite season:' Summer, winter *'Favorite food:' Mentaiko spaghetti, chocolate *'Disliked food:' Avocado *'Favorite song:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ki*Se*Ki by BeForU *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Ecomoni (2004–) **Zoku v-u-den (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) **Rainbow Pink (2006- 2009) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yūjō ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) TV Shows *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010–2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ (ザキ神っ！～ザキヤマさんとゆ*かいな仲間たち～) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Ikinari Ougon Densetsu (いきなり黄金伝説) (In 10,000 Yen Challenge) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Musicals *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Morinari Anna) DVDs *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu Radio *2006– Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) *2007– Young Town (ヤングタウン) *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Hello! Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) *2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) *2011 Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) (Host) Photobooks Solo *2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (photobook) (道重さゆみ) *2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) *2007.06.30 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) *2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) *2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER *2009.07.11 20sai July 13 (20歳7月13日) *2010.04.26 La (ラー) *2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll Group *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2005.11.16 Angels (エンジェルズ) (Ishikawa Rika, Michishige Sayumi) Trivia *Has an older brother and older sister. *She is a fan of AKB48 and Perfume. *Became close friends with Kamei Eri during their training camp. *Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined, until July 31, 2012, when she cut 20cm off. *Was the Morning Musume mentor of Kusumi Koharu. *Her catchphrase is "Usa-chan Peace!" while holding two peace signs beside her head, like rabbit ears. It has also been used in place of the "Sexy Beam" during some performances of "Koi no Dance Site." *She won an award for aerobics in elementary school, and also took piano lessons. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she most admired Takahashi Ai and Ishikawa Rika. *Her father is a researcher for the chemical company Ube Industries. *She is known to be the most narcissistic member. *She loves Takahashi Ai. *In a blog entry, she once called Kamei Eri "My love". *She is named after Sayumi Horie. *Is well known for trying to kiss the other members during concerts, mostly Takahashi Ai. *She calls Ikuta Erina her rival. *After Junjun dyed her hair brown at the beginning of 2010 and when Morning Musume only had five members in late December 2010 (before 9th generation joined), she was the only one who had black hair. *Along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina, there was a music video with only the three of them singing their audition song, Do it! Now. *In Yorosen!, Michishige revealed she is a Rail-Ota (Combination of Railroad and Otaku) and her favourite train is the Blue Train. *In Yorosen!, ''she taught ℃-ute about railroads. *Was in ''Yorosen ''alongside ℃-ute and Morning Musume *When asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said Suzuki Airi with the comment "to have that good feeling, singing songs with charm, just like her!" *When asked what pint of her makeup she is most particular about she replied curling her lashes and keeping her cheeks pink. *When Niigaki Risa became the leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Michishige was supposed to be the 7th sub leader of Morning Musume but there were discussions about the situation. Michishige is older than fellow sixth generation member Tanaka Reina, but Tsunku and fans said Tanaka would be better fitting the sub leader title. Tsunku knew there would come discussions about this, so he decided there would be no sub-leader for now. Neither Michishige or Tanaka is sub-leader. *Yaguchi Mari calls her Sayu-rin. *It was revealed by Tsunku in ''Music Fighter that her singing skill is below average and that she was chosen for her unknown charm point at that time. However, she does want to sing and asked Tsunku to give her more singing parts. *At a live performance of the song "Shabondama" in 2006, she accidently tossed her microphone on the stage. *She is the 8th Morning Musume leader and the 4th Hello! Project Leader. *She along with Tanaka Reina are the only remaining current Morning Musume Members who joined when a First Generation member was still in the group. *She along with Tanaka Reina are the only current Morning Musume Members who are over 20 years old (The legal adult age in Japan). *Since becoming leader, Tsunku has shown his appreciation towards Michishige by saying how reliable she has become and how her singing has improved vastly since becoming leader. *Recently she said she wished she was as pretty as Suzuki Kanon, and said she wanted to be able to sing good like her. Honorary Titles External Sites * Official Profile * Official Blog * Michishige Sayumi Ustream * "Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Official Homepage Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:EcoMoni Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:v-u-den Category:Blood type A Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:July Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Michishige Sayumi Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Rainbow Pink Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume